In computers and other electronic equipment, circuit boards are utilized to which are mounted numerous electrical and electronic components. Smaller circuit cards are utilized to establish electrical connections to a larger circuit board in a manner that permits removal and disconnection, by inserting an edge of the card into a receptacle connector mounted on the board and containing an array of contacts connected to circuits of the board; contact sections of the contacts are exposed within a card-receiving cavity of the connector that engage circuit pads on the card surfaces upon card insertion. It has become useful to secure certain cards within larger modules so that components mounted on the card are protected by the module covers during handling. Such modules need to be accurately guided during mating with the receptacle connector so that the leading end of the enclosed card is accurately received into the card-receiving cavity of the connector, since the module covers inhibit accurate visual alignment of the card with the cavity. It is known to provide elongate guide members projecting from the board from ends of receptacle connectors to facilitate mating in similar situations. Such elongate guide members may be mounted on the circuit board substantially prior to their actual use during module mating.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/066,251 filed Apr. 24, 1998 and assigned to the assignee hereof, is disclosed an assembly that includes a frame mountable on the circuit board surrounding the receptacle connector or optionally as an integral portion of the connector housing. At opposed ends of the frame are mounted respective guide members containing inwardly facing channels precisely aligned with the card-receiving cavity of the connector. Latches of the guide members will latch with cooperating latching sections of the modules when the modules have been fully inserted into the guide channels.
It is desired to provide a retention guide for use with a plurality of processor modules.
It is desired to provide assurance that the processor modules are retained within the retention guides in fully mated condition with respect to the receptacle connectors irrespective of the particular latching sections of the modules.